16andUp: Troyella (Minus 1)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Season 1 Episode 2: Gabriella leaves Troy after what happened at Natalie's party. How could he? After everything they'd gone through? Troy realizes he's made a mistake but Gabi ignores any possible explanation he may have. After Troy's attitude starts to go downhill, Chad must pair up with Taylor again to fix things. Can they find a cure to the heartbreak and push aside their own?
1. Chapter 1

_Restart._

"I wanna go home…" Kelsi sighed.

"Kels, come on. Please just- bear with me." Gabriella said as they walked towards the crowd in the backyard of some jock they were all friends with.

"I'm on crutches, and this isn't even our status. We'll stand out!" Kelsi insisted. "At least you're dating someone here, I'm just a friend. Yes, everyone else may slowly be letting go of the status quo but the majority of the people in the jock squad- FIRMLY- believe in it. Let's just go, please!"

"Hey baby!" a baseball player cat-called at Gabriella.

"This is torture. They're drunk." Kelsi groaned. "Why didn't we bring Taylor along? Or Sharpay?"

"I just needed someone with me it didn't matter who!" Gabriella said, smoothing out her red cocktail dress. "We just need to find Troy."

"Why?"

"I don't feel good about him being here." Gabriella said gently. She stopped and gasped. "There he is." The entire basketball team was dancing like no one was watching, the cheerleaders too.

"Oh great!" Kelsi chirped before dropping her tone. "Now let's go home."

"They look really happy….and they're all dancing really close. Especially Troy and Nat." Gabriella said.

"Who cares?!" Kelsi pleaded at this point. "Gabi, so he forgot to tell you he wasn't coming to the party! Maybe he knew you'd check on him! I know this is strange, but Troy _did_ hang out with these people before you came to the school. They're his friends!" Chad and Amber were jumping up and down with the rest, goofing off. "The status quo changed! Their friendships didn't!" Kelsi said, trying to pry Gabriella's eyes away. "We have to go home. We shouldn't even be here. Gabi….let them have their fun, they're not doing anything wrO-"

They both gasped along with a few more people. The jocks erupted into cheers.

Gabriella looked horrified.

*pause*

 _Before today became the worst day of my life, life was pretty sweet. Kind of._

 _You see,_

 _A few weeks ago Troy made a wish out loud that affected our entire squad._

 _(Troy blowing candle to the gang screaming at him)_

 _(Black screen, pictures slide in)_

 _Our squad being him, his best friend Chad, my best friend Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, Martha, and me._

 _His supposed girlfriend._

 _(Pictures slide out)_

 _After the wish most of us got some form of bad luck if you will. The odds were not in our favor. It was crazy. Arguing, hearts breaking, possibility of leaving, horrible stuff! We were all convinced it was Troy's fault._

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TROY!" Everyone except Gabriella yelled at him.

"How is it my fault?!" He exclaimed.

"I'll tell you how it's your fault!" Sharpay stood, walking towards him. "If you hadn't broken a cosmic rule, none of our lives would suck!" She screamed.

"IT'S JUST A STUPID TRADITION IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER!" Troy exclaimed

 _So we realized there had to be a better explanation for this. Tonight I went to Sharpay's to talk with the girls. Kelsi and I concluded that any bad occurrences were either of natural causes or of coincidence. Somehow, that's when everything went to absolute crap._

 _(Kel and Gab get a facebook update)_

 _Troy was at a party with his Jock friends. Not that that was a problem. What was a problem was that he didn't tell me._

 _So naturally since Sharpay wasn't too far from Natalie Gonzalez we went down to check. Well, we being Kelsi and I. Sharpay and Tay stayed home._

" _You sure you don't wanna come Taylor?" Gabriella asked as she finished applying the red lipstick to her lips. Kelsi sat with her arms crossed._

" _No." Taylor said quietly. "That's jock territory. Go get your boyfriend."_

" _I told you!" Kelsi exclaimed, coming along anyway. Sharpay smiled as the other two exited and handed Taylor a lemonade. Taylor sipped with a blank face._

 _What I didn't expect to see happen before my very eyes…_

 _(Gabi and Kelsi push through the crowd)_

 _Was my boyfriend kissing her._

Everything froze. Gabriella glared, her hands shaking. Kelsi gawked.

Troy's eyes widened as his head cleared. "...GABI?!"

Her breathing was hard and her look near animalistic. Kelsi had the widest eyes of disbelief. There wasn't any malice, just shock.

"Gabriella, let-"

She held up a finger. Later, it would be known as the finger of death. It was so still and stern, and the look that went with it…

Troy shook a little.

Gabriella began to speak, her jaw was clenched. "We're. Done." was all she said before walking out. Kelsi hesitated, giving him a look. She was just as shocked as he was. No way this was happening.

"GABI WAIT!" Kelsi stammered, trying to make it to her as fast as she could.

Party was over.

Now I know.

Now I know why Taylor is so cautious.

I know why everyone rolled their eyes as I talked about how in love I was.

Now I know I don't belong.

And now I know that Troy Bolton really is a lunkhead basketball man.

And it's all thanks to him.


	2. Song: End In Tragedy (The Jocks side)

*(Set It Off's "End In Tragedy")

Everyone cheered inside of the Gonzalez Mansion.

Jake sighed, fiddling with a red solo cup at the bar counter in the kitchen . "This bottle of Bacardi, is making me- a little bit testy." He jerked his thumb behind him where a few girls stood talking. "We wear shirts spelling 'Live and Love' " He smiled sarcastically at everyone on the other side of the 4th wall. "It's so ironic when we choose none of the a-bove!"

Another jock, Ian walked into the same spot, holding his head."My thoughts seem separated, because my eyes are dilated. This club can't keep my head straight-" Ian flashed a smile at the other. I'm busy looking for a late night soul mate!" Jake laughed and nodded, fist bumping Ian.

"We're steady sitting in the lap of luxury," Jason passed them with a smile, spreading his arms to motion the mansion. He kept walking towards the backyard.

"Well get up or it will end in tragedy." Zeke grinned, high fiving him before sliding the screen door open.

[Swap to where Chad is, in the backyard]

Chad frowned as walked through his teammates to the cooler. "808's are shaking up the dance floor, Just you wait, Tonight I'm gonna make my mind erase. To justify the things I did-" Amber smiled and hooked herself under Chad's arm. He smiled at her with a determined look in his eyes. "Tonight, will end in tragedy!"

"Woah oh!" The jocks jumped and yelled in agreement.

"Tonight will end in tragedy!" He declared again with a large smile.

"Woah oh!" They sang again as he twirled Amber into the crowd of their friends.

"Dancing in the lap of luxury." Amber proudly motioned to her best friend. Natalie smiled.

"Woah oh!"

"Tonight will end in tragedy!" Chad cheered, walking past them with his drink to find Zeke and Jason.

"Woah oh!"

"Dancing in the lap of luxury…" Chad sighed, his smile fading a bit now that he was away from the crowd.

" _You sure you don't wanna come Taylor?" Gabriella asked as she finished applying the red lipstick to her lips. Kelsi sat with her arms crossed._

" _No." Taylor said quietly. "That's jock territory. Go get your boyfriend."_

("Oh man, I need to think for a second…")

" _I told you!" Kelsi exclaimed, coming along anyway. Sharpay smiled as the other two exited and handed Taylor a lemonade. Taylor sipped with a blank face._

"Take a look around before you fall." Caleb sighed at Troy. He looked on edge. He motioned to Troy's cup and the beer on the counter. "This bottle's barely lightened."

"Do you really want this night at all? There's no need to be frightened." Jake asked. This wasn't the Troy they used to know at the moment.

(YEAH RIGHT!).

"This monster I've created, is bound to end up jaded." Troy said, motioning to the other bottle beside him. Troy had paid his drinking dues already. "I can't quite seem to walk straight-with inhibitions slowing at a temporary rate!"

"Ha ha!" Caleb cheered

[Swap to Chad again]

"808's are shaking up the dance floor-" Chad sang as he speed walked through the house. He stopped and walked back. Was that Taylor? "Just you wait-" It wasn't. He growled and kept walking. "Tonight I'm gonna make my mind erase. To justify the things I did. Tonight will end in tragedy."

"Woah oh!" The jocks sang about the house.

Tonight will end in tragedy!" Chad proclaimed, swinging open the fridge doors.

"Woah oh!"

"We're dancing in the lap of luxury." He sang, finding what he needed.

"Woah oh!"

"Tonight will end in tragedy~" He sighed. He just needed to forget his thoughts. He couldn't think straight.

"Woah oh!"

"Dancing in the lap of luxury….No no…" Chad walked away with two cans.

[Gabriella and Kelsi come in as he walks off]

"Love lost, lip gloss, faded pictures fill my scrap book of- Love lost, lip gloss,

Faded pictures fill my scrap book of…" Gabriella sang as she looked in the crowd for her boyfriend.

(Love lost, lip gloss)

Chad opened another can of beer. Trying to take his mind off of...everything really. He'd found a slightly secluded area in Mr. Gonzalez's office. "Take a shot down, another rebound-Blissful, blackout." He felt nothing. He drank more. (love lost, lip gloss)

(Love lost, Lip gloss)

"Take a shot down, another rebound-"

"Blissful, blackout ." Chad groaned, still not feeling full effect.

Why was he not a lightweight?

Oh shiz he was gonna be so grounded.

[Outside]

Troy looked at the beautiful pool area and saw someone, standing alone. "808's are shaking up the dance floor, Just you wait-" His vision adjusted as Natalie turned around. "Tonight I'm gonna make my mind erase-" Troy said to himself still, walking to her as Natalie walked up as well with a sad smile. He sighed, knowing it was a bit of his fault. "To justify the things I did-"

(I DID!)

"Tonight-" Troy smiled at her, her eyes lit up.

(TONIGHT!)

He pulled his friend close, jokingly dipping her."Will end in tragedy!

(WILL END IN TRAGEDY! )

Natalie and Troy laughed as they danced, slightly drunk but loving the happiness from the usually cold and slightly depressed potatoes.

"Tonight will end in tragedy..." Chad nodded and smiled, between Zeke and Jason. He'd come back. Zeke smiled in surprise, greeting him.

"We're dancing in the lap of luxury!" Jason cheered, motioning to everything really.

"Tonight will end in tragedy...!" Zeke smiled, looking at their crew. Jason grinned, running to the stage above the pool.

"808's are shaking up the dance floor- JUST YOU WAIT! Tonight I'm gonna make my mind erase. To justify the things I did, Tonight will end in tragedy…!" Jason sang happily. Britney and Amber went next to Zeke and Chad, dancing beside them.

(CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!)

"Tonight will end in tragedy,"

Natalie smiled at Troy softly. He smiled back, realizing how much they'd missed each other. She was right. They hadn't hung out in a while...she looked pretty. And not in the typical little sister way tonight. What if...

"We're Dancing in the lap of luxury."

Suddenly and somehow, their lips connected.

Everyone gasped and cheers erupted. Some didn't notice.

"Tonight will end in tragedy,"

They pulled apart with slightly wide eyes. They noticed the room had quieted.

"We're dancing in the lap of luxury!…" Jason winced, his note dropping (but still sounding as if part of the song) as the crowd parted.

Everything froze. Gabriella glared, her hands shaking. Kelsi gawked.

Troy's eyes widened as his head cleared. "...GABI?!"

Her breathing was hard and her look near animalistic. Kelsi had the widest eyes of disbelief. There wasn't any malice, just shock.

"Gabriella, let-"

She held up a finger. Later, it would be known as the finger of death. It was so still and stern, and the look that went with it…

Troy shook a little.

Gabriella began to speak, her jaw was clenched. "We're. Done." was all she said before walking out. Kelsi hesitated, giving him a look. She was just as shocked as he was. No way this was happening.

"GABI WAIT!" Kelsi stammered, trying to make it to her as fast as she could.

Party was over.

 **Review for me babies? And WildcatsLabyrinth2018 your chapter will be included! ^^ Thanks for helping you're a saint.**


	3. A Questionable Morning

***smiles and salutes at everyone* I know I know...I promised. And I will fulfill that promise. The Wedding Planner AND Playing Hardball, WILL be updated. Soon. I'm trying. I'm a senior now. Please give me time xD. To make up for it (I think lol) I'm going to upload another TM1 chapter (because their story was discontinued and remade. Those readers have waited for I think….a year or two maybe even three.) So we're on in**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

* * *

"Troy!" A voice yelled. "Troy!"

Troy groaned. "Troy wake up!" He heard again, this time the owner of the voice was shaking him. Troy sighed inwardly and slowly opened his eyes to see…

Zeke shaking him,

Jason looking out of his bedroom window,

And Chad staring at him with his arms crossed.

"What happened?" Troy said, beginning to speed things up as far as his awareness.

"Troy. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Zeke asked. Something about his tone of voice was off.

"Zeke, he fell asleep he didn't get amnesia." Jason cut in, his voice quieter than usual.

"Jason stop." Zeke groaned. "Troy?"

"Well yeah, we went to Natalie's party." Troy replied before quickly asking his own question. "How did we get to Jason's house?"

"You were supposed to spend the night. Aunt Rose was asleep but I called to ask way earlier before we all came in. She's always out cold after a business trip. Dad is in the guest/our house in the back (or in other words downstairs cause somehow we made it back here). Kelsi is at Sharpay's-"

"Along with the other girls." Chad added, hoping that would get Troy to think.

"And Luke is asleep in the main house. He pulled an all nighter again." Jason completed.

"What time did we get home?" Troy asked, blinking.

"About….1 this morning. We're so lucky man." Jason shook his head. "Luke just nodded and helped us get the ladder. I don't even know how we made it up here." He motioned around his room.

Troy was even more concerned as to what happened now. "I don't remember getting up the ladder…"

Zeke's face burst with a look of extreme relief. "OKAY NOW THAT YOU'VE SAID THAT." He was so glad they could get back on topic. "Do you remember _before_ we got home?"

Troy thought.

 _Flashback_

Troy was bawling in the back of the car.

Jason groaned at the wheel "Can you shut him up Chad I can't concentrate!"

"Troy stop!" Chad scolded.

"I LOST HER FOREVERHERHERHHAAHAAHHAHAAAAA!" He wailed

 _*skip*_

"Troy we're gonna get caught get up the ladder!" Zeke hissed

"No!" Troy wailed

 _*skip*_

All the boys were looking with bloodshot eyes at a still crying Troy.

"TROY GO TO SLEEP!"

"I CAN'T!" He wept

 _End Flashback_

"That means…" Troy blinked, shocked.

"Troy you cheated on Gabriella." Chad said bluntly.

"In front of Gabriella because she showed up last minute. After you told her you weren't going to the party." Zeke added.

"During my effortless performance which totally killed my spotlight." Jason added one last detail. The room went silent and the other 3 boys looked at him. Zeke shook his head at his best friend.

"The heck Jason."

"Zeke when you have this much star power? Then you may complain."

"You - _and Chad_ -just kept drinking cans like you two were invincible." Zeke scolded. "You didn't get full on drunk, but you _were_ tipsy. That I could see. Chad however, I didn't even _know._ "

"I was just having fun okay?" Chad frowned. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. Fun. More like feeling bad for yourself and trying to make it better." Jason grumbled.

"What was that Jason?" Chad glared.

"You know what I said." Jason glared back. "And it's 'been awhile' because you knew it was wrong and stopped. You just partied along with them because you were trying to convince yourself that that's who you are!"

"That is who I am!" Chad exclaimed defensively.

"No it's not and you know it! Not even when we were _full on_ against switching the status quo- did you _ever_ have THAT many drinks!" Jason scolded.

"What is _with_ you man?!"

"What's with _you_?!"

"Chad, Jason has a point! I was shocked to see you even _grab_ a can number three!" Zeke came in.

The three began arguing.

"Guys stop!" Troy exclaimed. "So I really kissed Nat in front of Gabi?!"

"YES!" They all yelled at him, flipping around.

Troy blinked, really beginning to remember.

" _We're done."_

"This is all my fault…." he whispered.

"Well….yeah man who else's fault would it be?" Chad said more than asked.

(Switch)

"This is all her fault!" Gabriella wailed in Sharpay's saucer chair.

"Oh sweetie you know it isn't." Martha sighed, patting the blubbering girl's back.

Sharpay wasn't very pleased with this. " _Be a good friend Shar, it's gonna stop soon."_ she thought to herself. She was beginning to doubt that thought.

"Yeah Gabi it's not Natalie's fault." Kelsi said from the bed.

"But it is! With her perfect hair!" Sharpay handed her a tissue box, that Gabriella gladly started pulling from. "And her perfect eyes-figure- eye _brows_ \- and…..THOSE STUPID BOO-"

"Gabi stop it." Taylor sighed. Stupid Jocks. Now look what they'd done. "From what Kelsi says, they were all having too much of a good time. Mistakes happen. If anything you need to be blaming Troy."

"YEAH! That's the bastard!" Martha cheered.

"Of course I should blame him." Gabriella sighed. "But I don't want to...I know he wouldn't do anything like that is his right mind."

"But being in that state allows people to see how you really feel." Sharpay stated a fact. "We don't know what was going through his mind- only he does- we can only judge based off of his actions."

Gabriella's lip trembled before she started wailing again.

"Oh come on, Shar!" Kelsi groaned.

Sharpay threw up her hands. "I can never win!"

"What are you Gabi, five?" Taylor groaned. "It's 7 AM, don't scream."

"I'd scold her, but she's right. We're in the Evans's home, people are sleeping." Martha agreed. "And Sharpay was just telling it like it is." This made Sharpay feel a bit better. "Anyways, whatever it is I'm sure it'll work out on Monday. Then you can hear _his_ side."

"I don't want to hear his side." Gabriella crossed her arms. "I meant what I said, I'm done."

"WHAT?!" The other four exclaimed.

"The heck you mean you're done?!" Kelsi demanded.

"I'm hurt, it's his fault, I'm done." Gabriella simply said.

"That's not even fair!" Martha protested.

"Don't be one of those girls in the movies Gabriella. They may _look_ like they're making the right decision, but they don't always take the right path." Sharpay shook her head.

"Yeah, even I thought you'd at least _listen_ to his side! As stupid as it may sound, something might have gone the wrong way. You came in _during_ the event!" Taylor agreed.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm done. Simple as that."

Martha ran a hand through her curly hair, stopping at the top but keeping her hand there. "I feel like she's making a mature decision but I _feel_ like we should argue with her!"

"She'll change her mind." Taylor grumbled.

Gabriella sat up straighter. "Will not. Here, I'll prove it. We have church in 2 hours. Bet you all 5 bucks I won't speak to him, hug him good morning, OR hold his hand during closing prayer."

Sharpay laughed. "Hold up. Everyone in youth group sits together, we low key have assigned seats. You and Troy sit next to Questionable Quaid. He always uses the hug to caress the girls. If you hug him, he's not letting go."

Taylor visibly shuddered. "Never again."

"He makes these weird noises…" Martha squeaked.

"Yeah, and we goof off by turning around and holding _both_ the hands of the people beside us. You're in between Quaid and Troy." Kelsi pointed out. "You're gonna hold Quaid's hands so he can caress _them_ too?!"

"Bring it on." Gabriella said bluntly. "Troy Bolton and I are never getting back together. Now get dressed. I've got a Quaid to attend to." Taylor gagged unexpectedly.

"Gabi please don't…." Martha closed her eyes. "We believe you just….stop."

"Nope!" She smiled.

Sharpay laughed. "Oh I'm sorry Martha. This I've gotta see." Kelsi groaned and buried her face in a pillow.

 **Review? 3**


End file.
